


A Long Hard Night

by Ariestis65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Trans Yang Xiao Long, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: Yang gets hired for a last-minute 'baby'-sitting job and gets much more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladona/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	A Long Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I posted anything. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

"Oh, thank you so much for coming on such short notice!" Kali said as she opened the door and welcomed Yang inside. "Our usual babysitter cancelled on us last minute so you're a real life saver."

"Yeah, no problem, I'm happy to help." Yang replied as she followed Kali into the Belladonna household.

"Hopefully she won't be too much of a handful tonight. We left some cash in the kitchen so you can just order out for dinner. Make sure she's in bed by nine. If you need anything else, just give us a call." Kali lead the way down a hallway and into the living room. The first thing Yang noticed when she entered the room was the absolutely massive television on the wall. The second thing was the young woman curled up at one end of the leather couch.

"And this is Blake!" Kali declared. "Blake, this is Yang! She's your new babysitter!"

The young woman looked up from her scroll at her mother, then at Yang, then back at her mother. "Mom, I'm _eighteen_. I don't need a babysitter." she said, clearly very annoyed.

"The last time we left her home alone, she threw a _huge_ party."

"It was awesome." Blake interjected with a smirk.

"The neighbors had to call the police to break it up." Kali looked down at her daughter and shook her head. " _And_ the fire department. They lit a dumpster on fire."

"It was _really_ awesome." Blake said to no one in particular as she reminisced about the wild party.

"Oh, are you the new babysitter?" A very large man that Yang assumed was Blake's father entered the room and continued talking without waiting for an answer. "Great! I'm Ghira." he quickly shook Yang's hand. "Darling, are you ready to go? We're going to be late." he said as his attention quickly switched to his wife. Once again without waiting for an answer, he turned and headed back down the hallway towards the front door.

"Well then, I guess we'll be on our way. Remember, just call us if you need anything!" Kali gave Yang a quick wave as she turned and followed her husband down the hall. Yang stood still for a moment until she heard the front door close and the sound of their car leave the driveway. 

"So, uh..." Yang made her way around the couch and sat on the opposite end from Blake. "How's it going?"

"Fine." she answered without looking up from her scroll.

"Do you, uh... wanna watch a movie or something?" Yang offered.

"Whatever."

"I dunno when you usually eat dinner but do you, like, have any-"

"I ordered pizza. It'll be here in like a half hour." Blake cut her off, once again keeping her eyes on her scroll.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." Yang wasn't sure what to do now. They'd have at least a few more hours together but Blake seemed completely uninterested in Yang's existence, much less actually talking to her. She sighed and figured she'd make the best of it and picked up the TV remote and started to skim through the channels to find something to watch. She eventually settled on an old kung-fu movie. She had seen it a few times before but it was a good one so she didn't mind another re-watch.

"Wow, really?" Blake's eyes finally raised off of her scroll and onto the television.

"Oh, we can watch something else if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'm just used to my parents always watching garbage so it's nice to finally have someone with good taste here." Yang could've sworn she saw the slightest bit of a smirk on Blake's face as she spoke but once the faunus realized she was watching, she looked back down at her scroll to hide her smile.

"I didn't expect you to like this kind of movie. Have you seen this one before?" Yang smiled. She was glad to finally have something to try and talk about with Blake.

"Not this one. I think I know this director, though. She also did _Iron Fist, Iron Foot, Iron Heart_ , right?"

"Yeah! That one is great!"

" _I know right? I love that one!_ " Blake excitedly said. She finally looked over at Yang and made eye contact with the blonde.

"Did you hear she's coming back to make a new movie? I'm so excited for it." Yang said with a big grin.

"Whoa, really!? That's awesome! Do you know what it's called?" Blake looked back down at her scroll, no doubt to search up any details she could find, but winced in pain as she moved.

"Whoa, you okay?" Yang asked, her voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Yeah, my neck is just sore. I dunno, it just happens sometimes." she answered while absentmindedly rubbing her neck some.

"Here, lemme try something." Yang closed the distance between them and put her hands on Blake's shoulders and slowly started to rub them.

Blake closed her eyes and let out a little moan as Yang went to work on her shoulders. She tossed her scroll down on the nearby coffee table and scooted closer to Yang to give her easier access to her back.

"Feels pretty good, right?" Yang asked with a smirk. Blake answered with another little pleased moan. "I've been told I've got magic hands."

"You should become a masseuse" Blake groaned. Yang grinned but didn't say anything in return. She just moved her hands a bit lower and moved her massage to the middle of Blake's back. The woman let out another approving groan and moved one hand back onto Yang's thigh. Yang didn't mind the touching, even as Blake started squeezing and stroking her thigh. Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, shit, that's probably the pizza." Yang muttered as she got up off the couch. Once her hands left Blake's back, the faunus let out a little whiny moan. Yang paid the pizza delivery guy and brought the pizza into the kitchen where she found Blake had already gotten out a pair of plates for them.

"You better finish that massage after we eat." Blake said as she pulled two slices out of the box.

"Yeah, sure." Yang said with a chuckle as she grabbed a few slices for herself.

They sat at a small table in the kitchen while they ate and exchanged opinions on the best pizza toppings. Yang preferred pineapple and pepperoni but Blake was insistent that a meat lover's with lots of sausage and bacon was the pinnacle of pizza. _'I just like stuffing hot meat in my mouth'_ she declared with a wink.

Once they were both done, they made their way back to the living room and resumed watching old kung-fu movies and talking about their favorites but this time it was occasionally interrupted with Blake asking for more back rubs. Yang happily obliged her, of course, but after a few hours of movies and massages, she remembered that she was technically here as a job and not just to hang out.

"Oh, hey. So uh... I think this is kinda weird since I'm not that much older than you but... I'm technically supposed to send you to bed now. Or, well, I was supposed to do it like a half hour ago."

"Oh, right." Blake had apparently forgotten about the whole 'babysitter' thing too. "Well... I was originally planning to give you hell and stay up late but... since you turned out to be pretty cool I guess I'll play along."

Blake stood up and started to leave the room but stopped and turned to look back at Yang.

"Well? Aren't you coming? You can't just send me to bed without tucking me in." she said. Yang wasn't sure what to do at first but when Blake leaned against the doorway, she knew that she didn't have much choice. Yang got up and followed Blake down the hall and upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Blake closed the door behind Yang and almost immediately started to pull her clothes off. Yang instinctively looked away but her attention was drawn back when Blake tossed her shirt across Yang's face.

"You want me in bed before my parents get home, right? Then you better pay attention." Blake winked and lifted her arms up over her head. She wiggled her chest and made her small breasts bounce back and forth. Yang had already been able to feel that the woman had foregone wearing a bra today but she hadn't expected to actually see it firsthand like this. Definitely no complaints, though, as she had very cute and very perky tits that Yang quite badly wanted to get a taste of.

Blake slowly undid the buttons of her jeans and, just before Yang was able to see more than a brief glimpse of her black panties, she spun around to give Yang a view of her ass. She slowly slid the jeans down and revealed herself to Yang. Yang wanted to get closer and get a handful of Blake's round ass but she was hesitant to since she was technically here as her 'babysitter'.

Blake turned back around and put her thumbs in the waist of her panties. "Do you prefer shaved? Or trimmed? Or maybe you like _au naturel_." she teased.

Yang blushed and laughed nervously.

"My last girlfriend liked it when I kept a little patch trimmed nice and neat." she pulled the panties down a little bit and began to reveal a small tuft of black hair. "I like it when they're shaved clean though. Don't have to worry about getting any hairs caught in my mouth when I go down on 'em"

"Ah, fuck" Yang muttered. She shifted around nervously and tried (but failed) to hide her wide smile. 

Blake giggled and pulled the panties the rest of the way off and tossed them at Yang. She caught them and got a feel for just how wet Blake was. Yang got a brief glimpse at Blake's pussy and she suddenly felt very hungry again. Blake leapt back onto her bed and writhed around for a moment before she froze in a seductive pose and let out a little moan.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come tuck me in?"

"Hah, well, I guess if I _don't_ then I'll get in trouble." Yang said with a grin. She walked over to the bed and put her hands on either side of Blake as she leaned down over top of her.

"You know, the first time someone told me I have 'magic hands'..." Yang paused and ran a finger down from Blake's chin and slowly traced a line down the center of her chest and eventually to the small tuft of hair above her pussy. "It wasn't because of a back rub."

Yang moved her finger down until she found Blake's clit and gave it a playful little flick. She traced along Blake's lips and slid her fingers all over her wet mess of a pussy. Blake's head rolled back and she let out an eager moan. Without saying a word, she practically begged Yang for more. She was, of course, happy to give her all she wanted.

Yang started off simple and just slid a single digit inside of Blake which quickly brought about a comment from the faunus. 

"More" she moaned.

"Patience." Yang teased as she felt around inside of Blake with her finger. She could tell from how completely soaked she was that Blake could easily take more already but Yang always preferred to take her time. She gently pressed her thumb against Blake's clit while her finger explored her pussy and quickly found her g-spot. Once she touched it, Blake's hips twitched and she let out another moan. Yang grinned and moved her finger around more, specifically avoiding giving Blake too much of the pleasure she so badly craved.

Once she felt she had made Blake wait long enough, Yang pulled her finger out and paired it with a second before pushing back inside.

" _More_ " she moaned again. Yang grinned and briefly considered giving her what she wanted but decided against it. Blake was going to have to beg to get her way before Yang decided to give it to her. She pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and thrust them in and out a few times, making sure each pass brushed against Blake's g-spot. Blake started to rock her hips in time to Yang's movements. Yang kept her thumb pressed hard against Blake's clit as she pushed her fingers in and out of Blake's wet lips. She could feel Blake's movements get more and more sporadic as she got closer and closer to what would surely only be her first of several climaxes that night. Just as she felt Blake's pussy start to convulse and squeeze her fingers, she pulled out of her and gently brushed her finger tips along Blake's thighs.

"No!" Blake cried out. She thrust her hips up at Yang and let out a series of greedy groans. "Moremoremore" she quickly added.

Yang paused and admired the young woman for a moment but felt herself getting too eager to tease her any longer and plunged three of her fingers back into Blake. Her fingers immediately found their way back to Blake's g-spot while her thumb resumed its position on her clit. She massaged both as firmly and as fast as she could manage. It was only mere moments before Blake's back arched and her pussy clamped down on Yang's hand. Yang didn't let the pressure slow her down at all and kept up her frantic pace while Blake's whole body started to quiver and quake as she was rocked with pleasure. 

"Yang!" she cried out. "Yang! Yang! Yang!" One hand grabbed Yang's forearm with the other got a hold of her waist in a desperate attempt to steady herself as her entire body writhed with pleasure.

Just as quickly as it started, her orgasm came to an end and the last few little shivers of pleasure shook through her body. Yang slowed her pace down until she came to a stop. She slowly withdrew her hand and tasted Blake's juices off of her hand.

"That's one. How many more do you think we can get tonight?" Yang said with a grin. She sat upright and as she started to undo her belt, some lights flashed through the window of Blake's room.

"Oh, fuck." Blake shot upright and leaned over to the window and looked outside. "You should probably head downstairs, mom and dad just got home."

"Ah, shit." Yang got off the bed and re-buckled her belt and tried to lick her hand clean as she headed back towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Blake called out just before Yang got out of the room. "You better come back so we can finish this, okay?"

Yang smiled and laughed. "I'd love to." she said before rushing down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and wiped off the last of Blake's juices with a paper towel. She finished cleaning herself up just as she heard the front door open up and Ghira and Kali walk inside.

"Hey there! Welcome home!" Yang called out as she met them in the hallway. "I hope you two had a great evening!"

"Oh, hello dear! We did, thank you so much!" Kali said as she gave Yang a quick hug. "I hope Blake wasn't too much trouble. I know she can be quite a handful."

"Oh, she wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Well, thanks again for tonight. You really were a big help." Ghira said as he handed an envelope with the night's pay to Yang.

"Really, it's was no big deal. In fact, it was my pleasure." she said. She folded the envelope in half and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Speaking of which..." Kali took a step closer and put her hand on the small of Yang's back. "Now that business is done... we were wondering if you might like to stay for a little while longer tonight."

Kali's hand brushed a gentle circle on Yang's back. The two women locked eyes and Yang saw something in her eyes. Something... _hungry_. Yang felt a slight pang of nerves but decided to play along for now.

"Yeah, sure... I don't have anywhere else to be tonight."

Kali took Yang's hand and lead her into the living room and sat the two of them down on the couch. Kali's hands immediately went to Yang's thighs and started to slowly caress her. Ghira followed in behind them and sat down on the coffee table next to them. He kept his hands to himself (for now, at least) and just watched and smiled.

"It looks like you're feeling a little... _tense_ " Yang followed Kali's gaze downwards to her jeans and realized just how obvious and prominent her swollen bulge was.

"Oh, uh..." Yang let out a nervous laugh as Kali's hands crept closer to her crotch.

"Did my slutty daughter do this to you? We've gone through so many babysitters because none of them can handle all her teasing..." Kali's hand finally brushed against Yang's bulge which got a pleased sigh out of the blonde. She undid the belt and quickly pulled the button and zipper of Yang's jeans apart. Yang glanced away from Kali a moment to check on Ghira and was met with his big grinning face. She had never been with a married couple before but apparently there was a first time for everything.

Kali pushed one hand into Yang's tight jeans and took a firm grip of Yang's cock and freed it from the denim prison that it had been aching against all night. Yang let out an involuntary moan as her cock finally met the warm air. It felt so good to let it loose like this. Kali gave it a few strokes and squeezes before she leaned back and lifted up the little black dress she had worn on the date with her husband.

"It feels like you've been waiting all night so I won't make you hold back any longer." she said with a big smile. Yang ran a hand along Kali's thigh until it met the small black thong between her legs. Yang didn't know what Kali and Ghira had done on their date but whatever it was had left Kali unbelievably wet to the point that her juices were already running down her thighs. Yang hooked one finger onto the thin fabric and pulled it aside to reveal Kali's pussy that was so wet it practically shimmered. She climbed atop the older woman and just as the tip of her cock brushed against Kali's curtains she put a hand on Yang's stomach as a signal for her to stop for a moment.

"I want to watch those tits bounce while you fuck me." she said as she pulled at the bottom of Yang's shirt. Yang quickly complied and pulled the shirt off up over her head. When she reached behind her back to undo her bra, she felt a big pair of hands on her hips. Ghira grabbed onto Yang's pants and boyshorts and pulled them away to help speed up her undressing. Once all her clothes were gone, Ghira slapped a hand against Yang's ass with a nice loud _crack_.

"Hurry up and fuck my wife, she's been waiting to cum all evening." he said. Yang didn't wait a moment longer and plunged her cock into Kali's pussy. The woman's insides felt absolutely _divine_. Each thrust into her was accompanied by sloppy wet noises and the sound of flesh-on-flesh as Yang's balls slapped against Kali. Yang was surprised that Kali was able to instantly swallow up her full length like this. Usually, anyone she was with had to work up to it but this time she was able to plunge all the way in without the slightest resistance or complaint. Perhaps that was the benefit of being with an experienced older woman.

Every few thrusts, Ghira would let out another loud _slap_ against Yang's ass. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by it but after the first few she decided that it just meant she needed to fuck Kali harder than she was. And so she tried to focus on power instead of speed and slammed herself into Kali's pussy as hard as she could. With each powerful thrust she felt her tip pushing against Kali's walls. It was a relatively unfamiliar sensation, as most of Yang's partners couldn't handle the full length of her cock.

Yang kept one hand between the two women and gave Kali's clit a series of vicious circular rubs between each strong pound of her cock. Kali wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and grabbed onto her bouncing breasts. She massaged Yang's tits and teased at her nipples. Yang already felt like she was on the edge of a powerful orgasm but she did her best to hold it in a while longer. She was always careful to make sure her partner came first. Lucky for her, Kali was clearly also very close to her own orgasm.

Kali's pussy started to clench and squeeze Yang's cock while the woman's body began to convulse with pleasure. Her legs squeezed tighter around Yang's waist in an attempt to pull her as far inside of her as she possibly could. Her hands moved from Yang's tits to her biceps and squeezed her bulging muscles. Yang barely held on as Kali's pussy massaged the full length of her cock. She was on the precipice but managed to keep herself from cumming yet. Her thrusts slowed down as she felt Kali coming down from her climax but then a large hand pushed on the small of her back.

"My wife _loves_ creampies." Ghira said into Yang's ear. The blonde was shocked for a moment but she was such a horny mess that she didn't dwell on it. She sped up her thrusts again and finally let go. Her cock throbbed harder than she had felt it quite a while and she plunged herself deep into Kali's pussy as the first few sprays of her hot load were unleashed into Kali's soaked fuckhole. 

"Yes!" Kali cried out. "Give me every drop!" she yelled as the warm juices began to fill her up. Yang tried to keep up her even pace but soon her hips started to twitch and thrust on their own as her orgasm took control of her body. She rammed her cock in deep one last time and felt the last of her creamy cum flow out into Kali's hungry pussy. Finally, their bodies came to rest. They could feel each others rapid heartbeats begin slowing down as they each came down from their peaks.

Yang sat back and slowly pulled out her cock. Once her tip came out, cum overflowed out of Kali. Kali rubbed her lips and smeared the white sticky mess all over, mixing it with her own juices. Yang admired the woman and gave her cock a few strokes and squeezes to get the last few drops of cum out. She felt Ghira's hand press against her back again and begin to rub circles against her body.

"That was amazing, Yang. Really, just wonderful to watch." he said with a big grin. He put a hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her back a bit and then got down on his knees and put his head between his wife's legs. Even though he blocked her view, Yang could tell from the noises that he was making quite a meal out of the cum-filled mess that was his wife. Kali grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled his face into her pussy and let out a pleased moan.

Yang started to gather up her clothes but stopped when she heard Kali's voice.

"If you don't mind staying a little while longer..." she paused to let out another moan as Ghira's tongue pushed deeper inside of her in search of more of Yang's cum. "There's a nice surprise for Ghira in my purse..."

Yang glanced around for a moment until she found the woman's purse which had been hastily discarded beside the couch. She picked it up and peered inside to find a wallet, Kali's scroll, and a rather large dildo. Yang smiled and glanced at Kali. The woman let out a giggle.

"It's his favorite toy." she said with a grin. Yang reached into the bag and pulled it out and flopped it around it her hand a few times. Kali grabbed Ghira's hair and pulled his face up out of her pussy for a moment. "Darling, she has a present for you."

Ghira quickly reached down between his legs, undid his pants, and pulled them down enough to reveal his naked ass. He immediately put his face back down between Kali's legs and got back to work of cleaning up the mess Yang had left. Yang got down on her knees behind Ghira and put a hand on one of his cheeks.

"So just... straight in?" she asked with a smirk. She passed the thick dildo from one hand to the other, feeling its sizable girth. Kali giggled and nodded. Yang pulled Ghira's ass cheeks apart and lined up the head of the dildo with his asshole and spat on the head to give him at least a little lube.

"He likes it when it hurts." Kali reassured her. "He's quite a pervert, if you couldn't tell."

Ghira tried to say something but Kali shoved his head back into her pussy hard enough to muffle whatever words he tried to say.

Yang pushed the dildo in, slowly at first, and listened to the large man grunt as each inch of the toy got deeper and deeper into his ass. She kept the rhythm slow and steady until Kali urged her to speed up. Once she got into a nice flow, she reached her free hand around and found Ghira's cock. It was more girth than length but it still had plenty of both to be the source of lots of fun on an eventful night. She stroked it slowly at first but quickly sped up to match the speed of the dildo splitting his ass apart. He groaned into Kali's pussy and she let out erotic giggles and laughs, clearly enjoying watching her husband get fucked like this while he ate up someone else's creampie.

It didn't take long to get Ghira to his own climax. He must've been on edge for so long at this point that even a little bit of fun would've been enough to push him over the edge. His muffled groans got louder and more frequent while Yang felt his cock throb in her hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could and kept up her strokes. His ass clamped down on the dildo and made it hard for her to keep thrusting it in and out but she managed to keep it moving around at least a little bit. His load of cum sprayed out onto the floor below him and, since Yang couldn't see when it ended, she just kept up the squeezing and stroking until she felt his body begin to relax. Even then, she kept it up until he had to beg her for relief. She gave his cock one last stroke and then let go of it. At the same time, she let go of the dildo and left it buried in his ass. 

"Thank you darling, you were wonderful." Kali said to Yang. "I hope you had fun tonight."

"Oh, I had _plenty_ of fun." Yang grinned as she started to squeeze back into her pants.

"Now, wait just a second." Yang froze at Kali's words. "I can't let you leave like _that_." she said as she gestured at Yang's cock. She had gotten nice and hard again, ready for another round. Kali gestured for her to come closer. Yang approached the side of the couch and Kali reached out and grabbed her cock. She gave it a squeeze and used it like a handle to pull her even closer until she could wrap her lips around Yang's tip. 

Yang could tell immediately just how much more experienced Kali was than anyone else she had ever been with. She was always quick to cum a second time but with Kali's fancy tongue movements, she already felt like she was on the verge of popping a second load out. Kali and Yang locked eyes for a moment and when Kali saw how close she was, she let out a grin and doubled her efforts against Yang's tip.

"Fuck" Yang muttered. " _Fuck_ " The blonde threw her head back. She didn't bother trying to hold back this time. She let her cock go wild and allowed the orgasm to shake her body once again. Kali's hand squeezed her shaft while her tongue massaged her tip and she felt her cock throb against it all until her more warm cum exploded out all for Kali. The woman kept her lips wrapped around Yang's head and waited for her to empty every last drop of her load into her again. She didn't have nearly as much cum ready for her second load but it was clearly still enough to make Kali happy. When she finally released Yang's cock she grinned up at the blonde. Kali raised one finger and gave a _come hither_ motion to her. Yang leaned down, almost certain of what the woman wanted, and locked lips with her. Kali's tongue immediately pushed in between Yang's lips and carried with it some of her own warm cum. Yang loved the taste of herself on another's lips and savored every drop that Kali was willing to give her. Kali eventually grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled Yang away.

"Well, I think you should probably be getting home. We wouldn't want to keep you out all night." she said with a grin.

"I think we've found a _great_ new babysitter." Ghira said moments before diving back between his wife's legs.

Yang kept an eye on the married couple as she gather up her clothes and got dressed. By the time she was ready to head out, Ghira had moved up on top of his wife and was now tasting whatever cum was left on Kali's lips that she hadn't already licked clean. She decided not to disturb the pair and quietly made her way out the door and made her way home.

When Yang arrived at home, she felt her scroll buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked to see what it was. She had apparently received a message from an unknown number. She thought about leaving it for the morning but decided to see what this stranger had to say.

_Hey, it's Blake. Got your number from my parents. There better be a next time because we have unfinished business_

Yang grinned and sent a cheeky reply. _Aren't you up past your bedtime?_ After a few moments, her scroll buzzed with another new message.

_Hard to get to sleep with so much noise coming from downstairs_

Yang winced. She hadn't realized how loud she had been with Kali and Ghira. The Belladonnas had a big house but it wasn't so big that they could make all that noise and _not_ be heard. She wasn't sure how to reply to that but luckily another message from Blake popped up before she had to.

 _It's not fair that mom gets dicked down and all I get is a handy, so you better make up for this next time._ Yang laughed at the message. She was surprised that Blake was okay with all this but she wasn't going to question it.

 _Okay okay, I promise._ Yang sent back. She quickly stripped off her clothes and snapped a quick selfie in her full-length mirror and sent it to Blake as well. _All of this is yours next time ♥_

_Damn right it is. Now excuse me, the house is finally quiet enough for me to sleep._

Yang grinned again and flopped down onto her bed. She hoped the Belladonnas would need a babysitter again sometime soon.


End file.
